


Not The Life Plan

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise does not want to marry Longbottom but his family is in debt and the Longbottoms have money. The thing is, he never expected to be so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Life Plan

Neville is shy and awkward and the Head of his family. Blaise is loud, boisterous and Head of a family his mother has nearly bankrupt. He also happens to be a carrier. Neither want to get married but that doesn't matter in this day and age. The war has left so many dead and the population is struggling. Voldemort destroyed the book that tracked muggleborns and the replacement is nowhere near as accurate. A whole department now exists purely to track strange headlines in the Muggle news that may or may not lead to muggleborns that were missed at age eleven and as a consequence have their magic explode violently around them in their teens. 

The Ministry now gives a small amount each month to help support a magical child to encourage people to have more. It is funded by the seized vaults of convicted Death Eaters. Blaise is in no position to negotiate. Mrs Longbottom is willing to settle his mother's debts upon the marriage. It still irks him that he will bear a child to _Longbottom_ of all people. He is gay but he is not a bottom. He hates everything about the situation but he does want to be a father and while Longbottom is meek, mild and rather irritating he is not the sort of man who would abuse his spouse. 

It could be worse.

Blaise has to keep telling himself that. 

*

The thing is, life with Neville is fun. When did he start calling him Neville? Shit. Neville tops once a month to try for a baby. The rest of the time Blaise is on top because that works best for them both. Neville never looks disappointed to hear that Blaise has not conceived and Blaise knows of a lot of carriers who are treated like dirt for 'failing' as their partners insist. 

Neville is a fantastic cook and once he relaxes a little a passionate debater. Blaise loves talking politics, finance and education with him. The adamant Gryffindor side of Neville clashes in the most wonderful way with the cunning side of Blaise. Neville concedes that Slytherin house is demonised and Blaise that Severus Snape was a bully. He is stunned to find Neville encouraging him to find work and stay there until late in his pregnancy, whenever it may happen. He promises not to treat Blaise as if he is made of glass. 

*

By the time Blaise does fall pregnant it is eighteen months after the wedding and he is happy about it. He honest to Merlin looks forward to raising a child with his husband. Blaise will teach the child to strive for the best and Neville will teach them that the best is what they are best at and not what society insists they should achieve. Neville's grandmother is a warm hearted women when she does not feel she has a facade to uphold, far warmer than Blaise's mother, and he looks forward to her teaching the child to bake and press flowers. It is not the life he would have chosen but it is one he finds himself loving more and more with each day.

Pansy and Draco hated Neville in the beginning but they warm to him in their own way. That means they don't throw abuse at him every time they see him these days. It is something and it is enough for Neville to agree that Pansy will be Godmother to the baby. Harry Potter will be Godfather and the thought of Pansy and Harry having to get along at anything, ever, gets Blaise through the worst parts of his pregnancy. 

He is mildly disturbed when Pansy and harry become good friends when their son is born. They take him to various events without their partners or children around so that he has their full attention. Both lost a cherished godparent to the war and want the boy to feel safe and trust them with anything and certainly not stay quiet because they fear the other's reaction. Ginny Potter looks ready to explode any time she sees Harry and Pansy together. It is hilarious. 

It is not the life he wanted yet the one that he needed.


End file.
